Dragon Slayer
A Dragonslayer is a Playable and Recruitable Type of Mage. In Game Description: Raised by the Dragon Salamander, taught him the powerful ancient magic, can fight dragon, called Dragon Slayer. These DragonSlayers are Powerful for Dishing out Damage to Enemies Not just PvP but also in PvE as Well there all Attacked Based, Less Defensive Talent Level Expertise Critical Mastery Unlocks at level 1 Critical Rating increased by 5 Talent Description: Burst more Damage to Enemy Attack Mastery Unlocks at level 20 Attack increase by 20 Talent Description: Surrounding with Fire, Increase attack HP Mastery Unlocks at level 40 Hit Points increased by 50 Talent Description: Dragon's Body, Stronger Body VIP Expertise Absorb Unlocks for being VIP 1 Casting Points Increased by 20 every Round Dragon Scale Unlocks for being VIP 3 20% Chance on Critical Hit, gives 100% critical Chance Next Round Devour Unlock for being VIP 5 After attacked by Magic, There is 10% chance to Trigger Devour, Devour 50% Damage Feedback to Enemy on Next Round Disappear after attack . . Achivement Expertise Rage Unlocks when Becoming Rank S There is 20% chance After being Attack to Trigger Rage (Rage is when your Casting points Reach 100/100), Personal Increased 30% in Attack Power Tenacity Currently Unavailable 50% chance when HP is Lower than 10%, 100% critical Chance on Next Round Magic Spells Normal spells Salamander's Roar Rank Required:None Required Level:None Required Element Level:Fire Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:200 Description:Use Fire Spray enemy.Single Target. Salamander's Iron Fist Rank Required:E Required Level:10 Required Element Level:Fire Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:200 Description:Add fire on riot to increase single target damage Salamander's Wing Slash Rank Required:D Required Level:2 Required Element Level:Fire Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:272 Description:Transform fire into blade wings to attack enemy Salamander's Blade Horn Rank Required:C Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Fire Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:627 Description:Use Blade Horn to attack single target Salamander's Fire Spray Rank Required:B Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Fire Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:627 Description:Use fire spray to attack enemy's forward triangle Salamander's Claw Attack Rank Required:A Required Level:50 Required Element Level:Fire Element level 3 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:928 Description:Add Fire on claw to attack enemy's Rear Triangle Ultimate spells Red Lotus Flaming Slash Rank Required:D Required Level:20 Required Element Level:Fire Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:??? Obtain at: Tower of Paradise 1-4 Description:All around flame,attack all enemies. Red Lotus Dragon Fist of Fire Rank Required:4 Stars Rank A Mage Required Level:60 Required Element Level:Fire Element level 4 Enhance level:10 Current Damage:??? Obtain at: Tower of Paradise 5-7 Description: Release Dragonslayer Ultimate, Attack all Enemy! Edolas Runes Ignite Rune'' ''(Buyable for 5 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Attack Bonus +1% Rune Description: Rune Base Attributes: Deal 1000 Damage, Lasts 2 Rounds DragonSlayer use Only 'Slaughter Rune '(Buyable For 25 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Attack Bonus +1% Rune Description: Rune Base Attibute Deal Damage Equal to 4% Current HP of Enemy, Lasts 2 Rounds, Dragonslayer use only MUST Complete Chapter 1 to Purchase 'Double Attack Rune '(Buyable for 50 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Attack Bonus +2% Rune Description: Rune Base Attributes 6% Chance to Attack Twice. Dragonslayer use Only MUST complete Chapter 2 to Purchase Recruitable characters (sorted by name) * Cobra * Gazille * Gildarts * Laxus * Natsu * Owl * Sting * Wendy * Young Natsu Category:Type of Mages Category:Dragon Slayer